1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed towards a reinforced undergarment designed to support and shape predetermined portions of the wearer's body. In one embodiment, the invention may comprise at least a pair of underpants, but in other preferred embodiments, the invention is in the nature of a pair of underpants in combination with a pair of either integrally formed or attached stockings, such that the undergarment comprises a pair of reinforced pantyhose. In either embodiment, the undergarment is formed of an at least partially elastic material of varying densities and includes a plurality of support portions which are specifically structured and disposed to exert retaining and/or supportive forces on various parts of a wearer's body, including the buttocks, abdomen, waist, and upper thigh regions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The wearing of undergarments, whether simple underpants or more elaborate girdles designed to aid a person in the support and retention of certain body parts, is a well known and accepted practice. This practice is supported in great part due to the fact that the fashion trends in modern day society, which include the last several decades as well, have placed heavy pressure on women, almost exclusively, to have a slim and trim figure that can be likened to an hour-glass. However, there are a number of reasons, some of which people cannot control, for the failure of many women to achieve the slender and perfect figure which modern day society exalts. Some of the reasons for the variance in the shape of people's bodies include aging, child birth, over eating, lack of exercise, as well as certain distinct body characteristics and/or physical tendencies, any or all of which can serve to limit people's potential for obtaining the current trend and preference for a slender body. In addition, even those people who are fortunate enough to have a body type which meets the current fashions, meaning a body which is generally tall, slender, etc., have relatively few years in their life span during which the aforementioned preferred body shape or configuration “naturally” occurs. This is the period of a person's life, particularly women, when a slim attractive figure is less difficult to maintain, in terms of diet, exercise, etc. and is normally considered to exist during the late teens and the early twenties and/or those years of the person's life that may generally be referred to as young adulthood.
Accordingly, many people, if not a majority of people in today's society, require some sort of help in terms of trying to obtain an improved figure or body shape. Even some persons who are diligent in performing exercise and/or in following a healthy, low fat, reduced calorie diet may require some sort of help in achieving this goal. For example, as the body ages or upon the occurrence of events such as child birth, exercise and dietary restrictions are frequently not adequate, in and of themselves, to maintain a person's slender, well shaped figure.
In years past, foundation garments such as girdles were used by women, and occasionally men, in the effort to project a slimmer, more acceptable figure, particularly in the area of the waist, abdomen, buttocks, etc. However, the conventional structure and design of such foundation garments involve the use of extremely dense elastic or other wearable material to surround and tightly retain the waist, abdomen and/or buttocks area of a wearer. The extended use of such girdles and similar foundation garments often result in the wearer becoming uncomfortable, at best, and in some instances, can be potentially harmful due to a reduction in circulation or blood flow to some of the areas of the body surrounded by such girdles. In addition, such conventional foundation garments also frequently included semi-rigid stays or similar reinforcing components, strategically located so as to further retain and/or constrict predetermined parts of the body, which may have more of a tendency to protrude or which were abnormally enlarged, such as is prevalent in people who are overweight. Discomfort associated with wearing such components is well known.
Because of these problems and other disadvantages associated with known foundation garments designed to aid in the shaping or support of certain portions of a wearer's body, there remains a long felt need in the garment industry for an improved, reinforced undergarment. If any such improved undergarment were developed, it would preferably be reinforced or otherwise structured and designed to support and shape at least some parts of a wearer's body which are commonly identified as “problem” areas, such as but not limited to a “pot-belly” or the “saddle-bags” that many women have on their thighs just below the buttocks. In addition, any such improved undergarment would preferably also be reinforced or otherwise structured and designed to aid a person with at least temporarily improving her or his figure in a manner which is comfortable and which allows one to wear such reinforced undergarments for an extended amount of time. If any such improved undergarment were developed, it would preferably include at least an undergarment portion in the nature of a pair of underpants, although ideally, it would also comprise a pair of stockings or hose as well, which could either be permanently or removably secured to the underpants, so as to substantially define the undergarment as a pair of pantyhose. Although any such improved undergarment could have a variety of embodiments, it would preferably be at least partially formed from an elastic, flexible material, wherein at least the underpants portion is structured to include a plurality of interconnected support portions of varying densities which are configured to overlie predetermined parts of a wearer's body so as to support and otherwise retain and/or uplift the various, predetermined portions of the wearer's body, and thereby, to collectively aid the body in assuming a preferred shape or configuration, without being uncomfortable or otherwise derogatorily affecting the wearer.